Natsu's next adventure! Now back in the past!
by Krialke
Summary: During the battle at GMG something unexpected happened. Acnologia came and destroyed everything. Now Natsu takes the deal offer d by Zeref to go back in time. Zeref has two requests for the favor done to Natsu. What exactly does Zeref want? And why Natsu, of all people to complete his tasks? Everything shall be revealed, but now Natsu only wants to protect his friends. Time travel!


'Gr _and Magical Games. Huh. It seems they turned out way worse than we thought it possible.'_ A pink haired teenager thought bitterly as he dragged his damaged and bloody body, forcing himself to move despite the situation. His face was covered in blood and tears he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. Everywhere he looked he saw dead bodies of mages and ordinary people alike. The magical city of Crocus...had lost all its joy and glory.

Images of the fight flashed in Natsu Dragneel's mind as he took step after step. Seven dragons...yet they were able to stop none. Battered, injured and tired, they sent the future to its place and fin the r a moment...they breathed in relief...before **he** came. Acnologia.

Natsu growled at the mere thought of the beast that had rid him of his family. And, as if it was not enough, he went away before killing him...leaving him in front of his worst nightmare. As he walked he got past the bodies of his dead friends. Dead. Till today, Natsu had never understood the full concept of that word. It was usually used for enemies, or in bar fights against Gray...Gray..his friend, his rival, his brother. Dead. Natsu hated that word. Loathed it. Hoped it wouldn't have been created at all.

He walked. At both sides, he saw the bodies. Erza. Laxus. Master. Gray. Lucy. Wendy. Happy

And many more. Too, too many to count. At the body of his best friend, Natsu collapsed on his knees. He gently took the blue cat on his arms. Ignoring the gash at his back, where the Fairy Tail mark had turned red from blood, Natsu wrapped his arms around Happy, a bitter smile on his face.

"C-Come on, H-Happy...O-O-open your eyes...we..heh..w-we need to go fishing..r-right? Right, buddy...?" But Happy didn't open his eyes. And he never would. He never would say 'Aye!' again. He never would annoy him again, never would scold him again, never would eat fish again, never would smile again. And it was his fault. Because he wasn't strong enough. And with that, Natsu broke down in tears, crying like there was no tomorrow. He cried for his friends, for his master, for the people and children who died without any fault and for himself, for the fact that he was weak.

"Stop those tears, Natsu. Crying doesn't help."

Natsu froze. Who...who was it that talked? Anxious, he looked around for any sign of life until he spotted the owner of the voice. Immediately, his eyes widened in shock and his heart fell in disappointment. How ironic. The last person he wanted to see stood there, a few feet away from him, with his usual smile on his face. Natsu wondered how in the world could he stand to smile while surrounded by all those dead bodies.

"Look who's talking." Natsu was _so_ not in humor to deal with the Black Mage at the moment. He wanted to lash out in anger and take all the grief, depress and sadness out in Zeref, thinking that maybe Zeref would put an end to his misery, but he didn't feel like it. He was broken, inside and out. Tearing his gaze from Zeref and focusing on Happy, Natsu said. "What are you doing here, what the hell do you want? Came here to enjoy the view?"

Zeref's smile didn't falter and he looked around. "Of course not. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that cruel. At least, not at all times. A life taken is a great loss no matter who dies."

"Spoke the philosopher." Natsu said sarcastically. Then, in an angry realization, he added. "I see that wherever you go, chaos is not much behind. Last time I saw you, Acnologia came too. I'm starting to think there's another mastermind after this instead of the mindless beast."

Zeref laughed. "Your logic astounds me. It is only coincidence, I assure you. Believe me, I do not like that dragon any more than you do. But I am curious about one thing: how far would you go to take revenge and kill him?"

Natsu stared at him. The evil bastard dared to ask such a question when he had just lost everything. Not that he was planning to let Acnologia roam free on the skies after this. He would _pay_. But back to the black mage's attitude.

"Why would _you_ wanna know that? And why would you think I'd tell ya anything?" Natsu interrogated.

Zeref took some steps towards Natsu. "You see Natsu, I'm thinking of a pretty good deal that would benefite both of us." Natsu didn't like what he was hearing now let alone when Zeref revealed the deal. "I want Acnologia dead, you want that too. After his death, I would like you to finish another task. The problem is: you're not strong enough and there's no time to lose. That, and that you do not have any reason to do what I say."

"You're right. I don't." Natsu dead panned.

Zeref chuckled. "So, I will give you a reason." Now Zeref was right in front of Natsu, who still held Happy's body on his arms. Zeref bent down on one knee, now being eye level with Natsu who swallowed.

"Would you like your friends back?"

Natsu's breath hitched. Did the black Mage say what he thinks he said?

"W-What?"

"I'm giving you a reason. In exchange for a second chance with your friends and guild, you shall complete my requests. But there's no time for you to train. So what time is better to learn than the _past_?" Zeref smiled.

Natsu could feel his heart beat fast, too fast for his liking. Could this really be possible? Time travel sounded surreal and ridiculous, but this was the greatest wizard on Earthland and he was positive that the **Zeref** was hundreds years old!

"This is too good, where's the catch?"

Zeref laughed. "There is no catch Natsu. I want Acnologia dead, but as much as I like to think of myself as powerful" Natsu snorted. "Only dragon slayer magic works on dragons. And as for the second task, I will tell you after you defeat Acnologia. So" he held a hand out for Natsu. "Deal?"

Natsu felt like he was striking a deal with some kind of devil. Then again, he was sure Zeref wasn't that far behind. And just a look a his friends' bodies made the decision for him.

He took Zeref's hand and shook it. "Deal. But I have something."

Zeref rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I want you to take me back two years before I met Lucy. Around X782."

Zeref smiled. "All right." He let go of Natsu's hand and put it on his eyes instead. "See you in the past Natsu." After that, Zeref muttered something and Natsu felt light magic surround his body. Ironic. Again. After a while Natsu felt like all the pressure of the world fell on his shoulders and the gravity suddenly tripled. He didn't feel Zeref's hand on him anymore and when he opened his eyes, he was in front of his old guild building.

 _'I...I really went back...This is the original Fairy Tail...'_ And suddenly, Natsu felt stronger than ever.


End file.
